User blog:Rfg32/T-X (Terminator 3: Rise Of The Machines)
The T-X (Terminatrix), portrayed by Kristanna Loken, is the main villain in Terminator 3. Story The T-X was send by Skynet from the future to kill future commanders of the human resistance against the machines. After her arrival she kills a random woman to take her car and clothes. She then drives through L.A. killing her targets, including some children at a party, and a police officer who stopped her for speeding. When she arrives at Katherine Brewsters vet clinic she coincidentally finds a blood sample of John Connor, who is supposed to become the main leader of the resistance, and makes him her primary target. The T-X interrogates Katherine about John, but another Terminator (the T-800), send by the resistance, interveines. John and Katherine drive away and the T-X chases them in a large truck, firing her plasma gun at them and also using remote controlled vehicles. The T-800 manages to interfere once again and crashes the T-X's truck. The T-X goes to Katherine's fiance and murders him. Afterwards she takes his form and lets the police bring her to the cemetery where John, Kate and the T-800 are looking for Sarah Connor's casket. There is another chase where she clings on to the roof of the heroes car, but they once again manage to get rid of her, also damaging her plasma gun in the process. John, Kate and the T-800 then go on to an air force base to stop Judgement Day and Skynet, and the T-X follows them. Just when Kate reaches her father, the T-X kills him and starts a massacre in the military base. There is a fight between the T-X and the T-800, in which the T-X finally wins, and then reprograms the T-800 to follow her orders. She then chases John and Kate through a particle accelerator but is trapped by the magnetic field. She later manages to escape by using an electric saw. For the finale of the movie, the Terminatrix follows John and Kate at Crystal Peak. Just when she approaches them the T-800, who was able to overrun her reprogramming, arrives and smashes the T-X with his helicopter. The T-X disconnects her trapped legs and crawls after John, growling angrily at him, but the T-800 holds on to some cables out of her torso and pulls her back. He then shoves a hydrogen fuel cell into the Terminatrix's mouth, saying "You are terminated". The explosion destroys both terminators. Weapons and abilities The T-X is one of Skynet's most advanced killing machines and has multiple weapons build into her, including a plasma gun, a flamethower and an electric saw. She also has the ability to take the form of any human that she touches, using her polyalloy skin to change her appearance. Emotions Even though she is a machine, the Terminatrix shows human emotions at some points in the movie, mostly to display her evilness. When she finds John Connors blood, she has an almost orgasmic reaction, excited that she found her primary target. In the following car chase she is frustrated at the T-800's attempts to stop her and angrily glares at him. When she manages to get rid of him by crashing him into a fire truck, she smiles in satisfaction but then does a surprised double take when he shows up again. When she finds out that the T-800 has sabotaged her vehicle and she is about to crash she looks shocked with her eyes wide open. After exiting the wreckage she looks frustrated that her pursuit was unsuccessful. She shows arrogance in the fight against the T-800 and lets him punch her repeatedly to show the ineffectivity of his attempts. She even checks herself out in the mirror during the fight. After defeating him she is visibly pleased and smiles mischievously when she reprograms him, her nostrils flared in excitement. She is scared when she is trapped in the particle accelerator and loses her polyalloy skin. Stripped down to her machine body and without legs she growls furiously at the escaping John Connor and crawls after him. The T-800 holds on to the T-X and she lets out several hisses and grunts trying to escape. When she sees him removing his fuel cell which is about to explode, her attempts to break free become more desperate. She roars loudly and in panic, her polyalloy face even comes back making a terrified expression. The T-800 then pulls her back and shoves the fuel cell into her mouth and she lets out one final scream, her eyes wide open in terror. vlc 2011-07-04 19-28-38-92 (2).jpg 28gv.jpg te1.jpg te2.jpg|Analysing blood with her tongue te3.jpg|Reaction to finding John Connor te4.jpg|Shooting her plasma gun te5.jpg|She is shocked when her truck is about to crash te6.jpg|Glaring at the escaping John Connor te7.jpg|Trapped in a magnetic field, losing her skin 8.jpg|Infecting the T-800 te9.jpg|Screaming in fear and frustration Category:Blog posts Category:Live Action Villainess Category:2000s Category:Robot Category:Blonde Category:High Heels Category:Demise: Internal Explosion Category:Evil from the Future Category:Leather Category:Shock of Impending Doom